Ancient Walls of Flowers
by Cashmeritan
Summary: [ONE-SHOT] Speechless, Beast Boy pushed the door open the rest of the way, and did the only thing he could. [Starts out RobRae, becomes BBRae. Don't read if you adore Robin! R&R, plizzle, mah nizzle.]


He felt his eyes practically glow with all of the unruly rage that was somehow restrained inside of himself. He didn't even notice that he was clenching his fists, or that the pearly white fang that stuck out of his bottom lip was digging into his upper-lip, glistening with envy.

There she sat, her cloak wrapped around her like a graceful toga, her eyes bright and shining with laughter. HE was bending over her, grinning, playing with her short, cross-angle cut violet hair. He was probably the only one that could make her laugh, with his almost fossilized jet-black hair, and eyes that were mysteriously obscured by his mask. Kissing her cheek lovingly, his hand strayed over her lower abdomen, patting the slight bulge that protruded from that general area.

Why did good things only ever happen to the better people? Good people hardly ever received any good things that truly wanted, or needed. And that was the case with Beast Boy. As he watched the two teenagers romance each-other, and flirt; even though they were already together, he felt as though his heart had been torn from his body, thrown to the pavement and stabbed repeatedly with a sharp untensil, while his attacker laughed at him.

So she was pregnant. 3 months, actually, and she was actually beginning to show, seeing as she always wore that tight leotard around the tower. He had to admit that it still did, and always would, turn him, in a sad sort of way. This was the happiest that she had been since he had first met the morbid girl, and here she was, enjoying herself, with her loving, handsome boyfriend. Because only the handsome people ever had the good life.

Looking down at his own green skin, Beast Boy scowled. He would never receive a decent girlfriend, or have any children like that, for no one could stand to look at him, without growing green themselves, except with disgust. It shattered his heart, especially because he had always loved Raven. Always had, always will.

But she couldn't love him. She was with Robin, and she was happy. She was having a baby; a baby that he didn't create, and if Beast Boy were gone, he wouldn't scare that child out of its wits. It was indeed depressing, and his heart constantly was pumping with jealousy over that masked hunk who had stolen her heart, and her virginity as well. He was a stupid child for thinking that Raven could ever be his. Raven was Robin's. Robin was Raven's.

He knew that Starfire was equally upset. The Tamaranean girl was beside herself with jealousy and grief, because she had always loved Robin, and Robin had loved Starfire, too. So what had happened? How did it end up Robin and Raven forever? It was so confusing and messed up to Beast Boy, and it sickened him, wrenching his stomach whenever he saw them together, so now he mostly secluded himself from the others, much rather preferring his bedroom over the Living Room, where the two love-birds (Pun?) always hung out, flirting like little kids.

And there, he would remain. Until Raven lifted the veil that covered her eyes, and saw how much he meant to her. Yet, would it really matter after all of this time?

**xTx**

He had been there when her agony-filled screams had filled the tower, as she got towards the climax of her labor. Every time he heard her say, 'OH GOD!' or 'IT HURTS!' or something along those lines, he would cringe in front of his bedroom mirror's reflection. But since her room was next to his, he leaned against the thin wall that divided their rooms, as if it were the closet thing he would ever get to being so near to her, that he could comfort her. Now, he was stuck muttering things like, 'It's okay, Rae' and 'I'll always be here for you'.

Though, he didn't want to admit that those were made up by his defective imagination, as he daydreamed about loving Raven, and telling her every minute of the day, clutching her close, and having his own children with her, like lucky old Robin had been able to.

Slumping down lower against the wall, Beast Boy waited, and waited, until the screams faded, and a new voice echoed throughout the tower.

A new Roth-Grayson.

Lillith.

**xTTx**

It hadn't happened on purpose, honestly. It had been a pure accident. But in the end, he was secretly happy that it happened, because it gave him hope.

Suffering from insomnia, and parched from thirst, Beast Boy had stumbled into the Main Room a few hours before dawn one evening, rubbing his eyes with his balled fist. The 19 year old had opened his eyes, allowing them to adjust and dilate to their proper liking, and a faint, flickering night-light had illuminated the scene, which had gone on in the kitchen.

Little gasps and sighs. Beast Boy's ears twitched as soon as they heard them, and he hid behind the couch, peeking out at whoever was out there. It was a girl, and Robin, or at least their silhouettes. But the girl did not sound like Raven at all. Her voice was high, and sweet; like the scent of fresh flowers. Scanning over possibilities that he knew of, Beast Boy finally came to a conclusion.

It was Starfire.

"Oh, Robin!" Starfire squeaked, as they continued their little makeout scene in the kitchen. Beast Boy hid in the shadows, watching while his mouth was slightly agape. Of course, he felt relief, and a flicker of hope. After all, if Robin hadn't loved Raven enough to not cheat on her, wouldn't Raven eventually find out, and need someone else? But, selfish Beast Boy, he had forgotten that love hurts.

He immediately felt bad for the violet-haired hybrid, after all that she and Robin had been through. They had had Lillith, the sweet girl who seemed to have developed an extreme liking for Beast Boy, and had planned on getting married. Now, something she didn't even know was going on. Her own lover was secretly tearing at her heart, bit by bit, and probably lavishing in it right now, with his new alien girlfriend.

Beast Boy knew that he should tell Raven, but something was keeping him from doing the right thing. But of course. It would hurt Raven. And that, he couldn't do.

So he kept quiet, still watching from the sidelines in the dark shadows, waiting for the opportune moment.

**xTx**

He had been awoken one night a few months later to the sound of screaming, and sobbing. Poor Lillith was crying in the background of all the noise, screaming for it all to end. Raven was screaming like she was being tortured, and Robin was shouting at her in reply. Thunder rumbled in the distance, which only amplified the effect of this event, and Beast Boy pulled his covers up to his chin, sitting up.

"HOW COULD YOU!" Raven was half-wailing, half-screaming. Robin was shouting words that Beast Boy couldn't even understand through the walls, but he didn't think that he really wanted to know them anyway. As lightning flashed across the sky, lighting the earth and water beneath it, and leaving a large strike of thunder echoing eerily, Beast Boy felt Raven's pain enter his body, and felt the feeling of old wounds being torn open, and the feeling of air assaulting gentle flesh.

A few moments later, the yelling and the thundering had stopped. The only sound was muffled sobbing, until a loud 'SLAP!' was heard from the room, causing more sobs. Beast Boy sat bolted upright, fully alert. Until there came a light knocking on his door, and the sound of Lillith sniffling. He got up from bed, wobbily from being tired, and he opened the door, feeling his heart jump up and get caught in his throat.

Raven, the whites of her eyes stained with red and puffed out; swollen, standing there, looking at him pitifully, while little Lillith was clutched in her hands, sniffing as well.

Speechless, Beast Boy pushed the door open the rest of the way, and did the only thing he could. He hugged both of them, and Raven started up once again in those sobs of hers. Leading them into his room, Raven sat on Beast Boy's bed, and set Lillith down beside her. Beast Boy wordlessly sat beside them, and just looked at the mess of a girl that he loved, brushing the thick, clingy locks of hair out of her hair, and looking at her lovingly.

She sniffled, and croaked, "Starfire."

Beast Boy only nodded, and he took the crying girl into his arms, kissing her tenderly.

They may say that good things only happen to the better people, but that isn't necessarily correct. Good things happen to those that deserve them.

And Beast Boy deserved it.

**xTTTx**

**A/N:** _Did you like it? Anyway, I got that Marcy Playground CD, because they didn't have Harvey Danger -tear- and I LOVED it! It's so easy-going and . . . and so cool. Anyway, n.n see ya soon. I have a block for Titans Forever, but I think it's going away slowly._

_Read and Review!_

_**x-XMari**_


End file.
